UN VÊTEMENT DE LUMIÈRE, de miaokuancha
by Bluelinote
Summary: Venir vivre à Forks, passer les derniers dix-huit mois de son enfance avec un père qu'elle connaissait à peine... L'idée avait semblé bonne, sur le moment. Mosaïque de Twilight, librement inspirée de livre et de film; s'aventure dans le AU au fil de l'histoire. /!\ Classé M, en vertu de l'intensité d'images pouvant heurter certaines sensibilités ou générer du malaise.
1. PROLOGUE

**Mentions légales (de l'auteur)**: _L'histoire de Twilight, et tous les personnages que le public y reconnaîtra, sont les créations de Stéphenie Meyer, ainsi que celles de tous ceux qui les ont élaborées davantage, en ont extrait le sens, pour leur donner vie sur l'écran aux reflets d'argent. Je ne fais que jouer dans cette charmante forêt. L'hommage est mon intention, non d'enfreindre les lois gardiennes de la création (copyright)._  
**Remerciements (de l'auteur): **_Toute ma gratitude_  
_- A mon amie, __**geo3**__, de la communauté de fans de La Guerre des Étoiles, auteur célèbre de __Anakin Saga__, et de __Fortune's Gate__**, **__cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu la lumière du jour s'il n'en avait été de toi._  
_- À __**averysubtlegift**__, beta d'exception, patiente et généreuse; ton __Price of Balance_ _m'a enchantée au-delà des mots. Alors, tu m'as prise aux creux de ton aile d'ange. À tous __**les merveilleux auteurs de la communauté de fan de Twilight**__, tout particulièrement à ceux qui ont si magnifiquement exploré les profondeurs et les nuances du passé d'Edward, ainsi que celles de son âme, dont il pense être privé. J'ai passé des vies dans vos histoires. Obsédantes, elles percent le cœur, et y demeurent, inoubliables. Merci._  
_- Enfin, __**quothme**__, maîtresse du feux sauvage, à toi la rose rouge sang._

* * *

**Mention légale (de la traductrice)**: Je ne suis rien, ne vis que de et par les mots. Je ne possède rien sinon les intangibles arcanes de deux seulement des mille langues des Hommes. Et je les mets au service des mots qui me possèdent.

–– )**o**( ––

**Alors, chut, à présent écoutez l'air, et écoutez le vent, la terre du désert, la mousse verte, la voix de la sombre forêt, du monde et de ses habitants. Écoutez, écoutez leur Grand Chant. Écoutez, écoutez, la voix de miaokuancha...**

_Chers lecteurs/trices, francophones et francophiles,_  
_C'est avec beaucoup d'affection et de gratitude que je souhaite à chacun d'entre vous la bienvenue en mon humble histoire. Affection, car, la majeure de ma vie, j'ai été étudiante ainsi qu'enseignante en des langues et littératures qui allaient au-delà des miennes, j'ai donc le sentiment d'être des vôtres. Gratitude, parce que Bluelinote a entrepris avec grand coeur de traduire mes mots dans une autre belle langue. Elle a non seulement entrepris cela, mais elle m'a offert le privilège de collaborer étroitement au travail de traduction. A chaque pas, elle a fait __montre d'un tel dévouement à l'esprit du texte! J'en suis profondément émue._  
_A elle, et à vous, mon humble offrande et mes plus sincères remerciements._

_Miaokuancha_  
_ u/1498439/miaokuancha_  
_ s/5541231/1/A_Garment_of_Brightness_

* * *

.

.

.

––**(| UN VÊTEMENT DE LUMI**È**RE |)–– **

**de**

**miaokuancha**

**.**

––**~––**

**~ Traduit de l'Anglais (Américain) par Bluelinote ~**

**- Titre original: A Garment of Brightness – **

ßetas pour la version originale: geo3 & averysubtlegift ~

**~ Pour la version française ~**

ßetaprime:**miaokuancha** & Doudoußeta: **DOUMBEA **

––~––

.

.

.

_O Terre notre Mère, O Ciel notre Père,_

_Nous sommes vos enfants, et sur nos épaules fatiguées_

_nous vous apportons les présents que vous aimez._

_Alors tissez pour nous un vêtement de lumière;_

_que la chaine en soit la lumière blanche du matin,_

_que la trame en soit la lumière rouge du soir,_

_Que les franges en soient la pluie qui tombe,_

_Que le bord en soit l'arc-en-ciel qui se dresse._

_Ainsi tissez pour nous un vêtement de lumière_

_afin que nous marchions comme il sied là où les oiseaux chantent,_

_afin que nous marchions comme il sied là où l'herbe pousse verte,_

_O Terre notre Mère, O Ciel notre Père!_

_''Chant du métier céleste'' ~ Prière Tewa_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Prologue ~**_  
Le sable et les petits cailloux sont tout secs, tout durs, tout craquants sous mes sandales. Et je peux entendre chacun des pas que je fais. Maman et Phil sont dans la cuisine, à l'intérieur, occupés à la préparation du café. Elle croit que je suis toujours dedans, moi aussi; quelque part dans ma chambre, ou ailleurs. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis une grande fille à présent. Et puis, je ne suis pas allée si loin. Après tout, le désert commence juste au bord de notre terrain.  
Il est presque neuf heures du matin et le soleil, mon seul véritable amour, a déjà fait du chemin au dessus du bord du monde. Mais c'est aussi le début de janvier, et toute la moitié de la planète sur laquelle je me tiens s'incline loin de lui. J'avais voulu faire ceci en été, lorsque le soleil sur ma peau serait chaud et fort, non distant et pâle comme aujourd'hui. Je voulais que mon dernier souvenir de lui soit chaud et proche de moi. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment dire cela à personne, et puis personne ne m'écoutait, les fois où je _disais_ quelque chose. Ils étaient trop occupés à me dire de ne pas le faire, s'efforçant de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je m'en aille.  
Mais les actes parlent plus fort que les paroles. Je voyais combien Maman se morfondait chaque fois que Phil prenait la route. Et puis je voyais aussi surtout très bien les factures de téléphone que ces deux-là cumulaient. A présent elle est libre d'aller avec lui. J'imagine que mon billet d'avion se sera remboursé tout seul au bout d'un mois. Maximum.  
Le petit bout de bois est dans ma main. Il est noueux et a une drôle de forme. Je ne sais s'il a été branche ou racine, il était une fois. Toute l'écorce, ou quelque habit qu'il ait eu, est depuis longtemps parti en lambeaux. Seul demeure le cœur de bois. Aussi lisse et doux et pâle que ma peau. C'est juste un quelque chose que j'ai trouvé gisant par terre, lors d'une de mes balades. L'ai ramassé. Et l'ai gardé. Plus tard j'ai commencé à chercher de ces choses: des bouts de fibre arrachés à un yucca sec et mort; une petite graine ronde et dure, d'une plante que je ne connais pas. Je sais seulement que c'est une graine. Est-ce cruel de ma part de la garder plutôt que de la planter? Mais nous ne restons pas ici, et qui sait ce qui arrivera au petit bout de jardin que Maman et moi avons planté, lorsque, l'une et l'autre, nous serons parties?  
Voilà donc les choses que j'avais ramassées. Ici et là, de temps à autres, à quelques centaines de mètres du pays des pavillons [1], dans le désert aux abords de Phoenix. Ici, où tout est silencieux, et propre et immobile. Ici, où la vie est cachée –– sous le sable, dans les ombres du rocher, ou cramponnée au virevoltant [2]. Ici, où, si le vent souffle comme il faut, on peut sentir la créosote et peut-être la sauge, mêlées au goût de la pierre qui craque sous la dent. Ici, où le soleil vous cuit, vous défie de conserver assez d'eau dans le corps pour vous garder en vie. Ici, où tout est dur, où tout est beau, où tout est absolu. Et où je vais partir. Encore.  
J'avais tressé les fibres de yucca en une cordelette fine et solide, percé un trou dans la graine avec, parmi tous les outils, une grosse aiguille à coudre –– ça, ça m'a pris du temps ––, passé la cordelette dans le trou, attaché la graine au brin de bois.  
Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait achevé. J'ai encore besoin de quelque chose. Aussi suis-je dehors dans le désert, marchant sans but, et les maisons s'amenuisent-elles derrière moi. En face de moi, des montagnes. Autour de moi, que du plat, parsemé d'un tas de buissons de bigelovie, avec ici et là, le candélabre égaré d'un saguaro [2]. Et puis, le faible soleil de janvier.  
Je remarque un tas de pierres. De petits cactus tout ronds, bouquets de boutons se tapissent dans les crevasses, là où l'eau se condensera la nuit. Leurs côtes ont attrapé une plume de duvet solitaire –– celle d'un … géocoucou [3]? Peut-être. Elle est blanche et toute ébouriffée et minuscule, parfaite. Je lie le bout de duvet au souvenir que j'ai fabriqué, le capturant dans les tours du fil de yucca, à côté de la graine.  
J'entends Maman m'appeler, à présent. Elle s'affole parce que je ne suis pas dans la maison, là où elle me croyait; même si elle sait que mes valises sont déjà faites; même si mon vol ne part pas avant 13h; même si, de toutes les presque trois années où nous avons vécu ici, je ne me suis jamais éloignée au point qu'elle ne puisse me voir de la maison. Elle a peur que je tombe sur un puma, faut croire. Je vais laisser ma petite composition sur la commode de Maman. Je suis assez certaine qu'elle la remarquera avant qu'elle et Phil ne partent pour Jacksonville, la semaine prochaine. Je me demande si elle l'emmènera avec elle. Je me demande si elle la verra et si elle comprendra que c'est un adieu. Que je ne reviendrai pas. Que maintenant, c'est au tour de Papa.

* * *

**Remerciements **(de la traductrice)**: **  
**A Stephenie**, Reine du Crépuscule à la double lumière, créatrice des feux qui sont l'âme et le commencement;  
**à DOUMBEA**, l'ombre solaire qui rattache à la terre la bleue linotte en ses trances;  
**à vous**, les ébloui(e)s du premier jours, le peuple du Crépuscule, qui tendez par ici votre regard empli de lumière.  
**A miaokuancha,** ma Bêtaprime sur son histoire, amoureuse des mots, de la musique des langues, chuchoteuse d'âmes à l'âme ancienne et belle, qui accepte l'hommage de ma voix pour vous livrer ici, comme shaman, medicine-woman, aux initiés de sa tribu, sa vision inspirée et délicate d'une légende et d'un secret.

* * *

**(Longue) NoteBleue: ****PARTIE 1 à lire / PARTIE 2 facultive**  
**1****) ****Code d'honneur Bleu****:**  
Je tiens toujours mes auteurs informés de leurs lecteurs, les mets au courant des alerts/favs, du 'traffic' lié à leurs histoires sur mon compte, leur traduis les riviouves qu'ils reçoivent à travers moi. Donc, quoi que vous disiez, miao saura.  
**2****) Des opinions?Des quesions?**  
**Laissez une riviouve. ** Dites à miao ce que vous pensez de son histoire.  
**Vos opinions peuvent éclairer ****Garment of Brightness** **sous un angle différent** de celui de vos co-lecteurs anglophones. Vous pouvez faire briller autrement le vêtement de mots tissé par miao, le parer d'autres reflets, y allumer d'autres feux qu'elle sera peut-être étonnée, mais certainement ravie, de découvrir.  
Et puis vos remarques et questions peuvent m'amener à réfléchir davantage sur ma traduction.

* * *

**Les notes qui suivent ne seront pas toujours aussi longues. Mais j'ai dû faire des recherches, alors je partage...**  
**PARTIE 2: au fil de la trad'**  
Merci, mes années fac, mon Robert&Collins chéri, Wikipédia, Google point com et point fr. ;)

**[1- CIVI]** : **Le pays des pavillons**: (Blue étale sa science)  
Ma traduction de **''Suburbia'' **(pays des banlieues pavillonnaires); terme socio-géographique désignant le phénomène des banlieues à l'Américaine. (une banlieue: a suburb). La traduction exacte (''banlieue pavillonnaire'') est trop technique pour le style empreint de poétique simplicité de miaokuancha. Traduire par ''banlieue'' tout court est en faux-pas civilisationnel.  
Si les deux termes anglais et français font physiquement référence à une même zone géographique –– la périphérie immédiate d'une (grande) ville –– , ils font par contre, référence à deux dynamiques sociales opposées.  
– **La ''banlieue'' en Français,** c'est le cliché des milieux défavorisés avec leurs ''cités'' inhumaines peuplées de tours HLM (logements sociaux). **La banlieue américaine, Suburbia (''Suburbie'', ''Banlieusie''** termes inventés ;) c'est un symbole de l' ''American way of life '' (la façon de vivre à l'américaine), l'emblème de la réussite pour une famille de la classe moyenne voire plus aisée; c'est le cliché du couple marié, 1 ou 2 enfants, propriétaire ou locataire de son logement individuel (une maison, donc), avec le chien, le jeu de balançoires et le lopin de pelouse bien tondue. Les deux parents travaillent, gagnent leur vie correctement, ou bien l'un d'eux gagne suffisamment pour que l'autre –– souvent la femme –– puisse rester à la maison. Voir Ma sorcière bien-aimée (à l'époque de la naissance du phénomène ''Banlieusie''), Retour vers le futur (plusieurs versions de la même banlieue pavillonnaire), _Desperate Housewives_, ou pour une vision plus parodique, _Edward aux mains d'argent _de Tim Burton.

**[2 BOTANIQUE] ****~ Buissons et cacti en tous genres.**  
– **Virevoltant** (« tumbleweed »: herbe qui tourneboule): c'est-t-y pas un joli mot? Et qui convient si bien à l'atmosphère de cette histoire. La traductrice a du bol sur ce coup-là. Un virevoltant c'est une boule de végétation séchée que le vent fait rouler sur les grands espaces arides de l'Amérique du Nord –– oui, c'est cet amas de brindilles qui traverse la rue principale déserte dans tout bon western qui se respecte, juste avant le duel au revolver (un Colt, bien sûr). Plusieurs espèces, notamment les salsoga ( s. tragus, s. kali...) de la famille des amarantes, ont recours à ce moyen original pour disperser leurs graines et se ressemer. Tant qu'elles forment de magnifiques buissons, parfaitement verts et parfaitement ronds, elles sont considérées comme de la mauvaise herbe qui met les récoltes en danger.  
– **Bigelovie**: bigelovie puante; je n'ai pas jugé utile d'insister sur le caractère odoriférant de la fleur du chrysothamnus nauseosus, connu en Anglais sous le nom de « rabbit bush » (dans le texte de miao) ou « rabbitbrush ». Buisson à fleurs jaunes, ici. Il y a plusieurs sous-espèces, communes aux régions arides de l'ouest des États-Unis.  
– **Saguaro **(carnegiea gigantea – ex-cereus giganteus ): fameux cactus candélabre, typique des décors de western. À la fin de chacune de ses aventures, notre ''Poor lonesome cowboy'' hu-Morris-tique et national (Lucky Luke), s'éloigne toujours au soleil couchant entre deux représentants de cette espèce unique .  
Le saguaro est endémique du Désert de la Sonora (parc national), à cheval sur l'Arizona et le nord du Mexique . On le trouve aussi en Basse-Californie et dans le sud de la Californie. Certains spécimens dépassent les 15 mètres de haut, peuvent peser jusqu'à 10 tonnes et avoir plus de 150 ans!  
– **De petits cactus tout ronds, bouquets de boutons**: sur-traduction (j'en ai fait des tonnes bikose...) Le '_'button cactus''_ de miao qui pousse en _''clumps''_ est un _epithelantha micromeris _(miao confirme). On est d'accord, ''epithelantha'', ça vous parle autant qu'à moi, hein? Si ce joli bidule avait un nom plus commun en Français, genre ''cactus bouton'', ''cactus boule'' ça m'arrangerait. Mais bon, je pense que, depuis le temps que je cherche, j'aurais trouvé. **Bref, y a des fans de cactus, là? A l'aiiiiiiide! **Je suis linguiste, moi, pas botaniste!  
Sinon, l'épithélantha micromeris est donc plutôt rond, plutôt pas grand (4-5 cm de diamètre), plutôt plein de piquants (entièrement recouvert de fines épines blanches) et plutôt dans le genre discret pour ce qui est des fleurs qu'il se met sur la tête (petites, rosées, au sommet). Bref, comme il est plutôt du genre cactus, il pousse plutôt pas vite (croissance très lente), sur un sol plutôt cailloux (genre ''très minéral''), plutôt pas trop à l'ombre (genre plein cagnard, Ouest du Texas (US), Nouveau-Mexique (US), nord du Mexique (Mex) – La banquise, quoi.) et il s'arrose plutôt prudemment. Vous voyez, que j'ai vraiment cherché!  
Photo fournie par miao.  blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/epithelantha_micromeris_button_   
**[3- ZOOLOGIE]**  
– **Géocoucou **(_j'adore ce nom!_)**:** Grand géocoucou ou géocoucou de Californie (_geococcyx californianus_ en latin c'est encore mieux!) ou encore coucou terrestre. Mais si, vous le connaissez! On l'appelle ''correcaminos'' en Espagnol, et ….'' roadrunner'' (coureur de route) en Anglais, mais pour la plupart d'entre nous, il fait « _Bip-bip!_ », va plus vite qu'une fusée, et il est bien plus malin qu'un certain Coyote qui finit toujours en microscopique nuage de poussière tout au fond d'un canyon. Ou carbonisé, ça dépend des fois.  
Eh bien voilà, maintenant vous saurez que le roadrunner existe, qu'il est plus doué pour la course à patte que pour le vol, qu'il préfère les espaces dégagés (les routes font des pistes d'athlétisme sensas' pour ce bolide emplumé qui peut maintenir un bon 30km/h sur de longues distances), qu'il mesure entre 52 et 62 cm de long, qu'il a une envergure moyenne de 56cm et qu'il pèse en moyenne quelques 400 g. Et comme notre Bella, il adore le soleil dont il peut absorber la chaleur en écartant ses plumes pour exposer aux rayons la peau noire de son dos.  
– **Puma: **Aussi appelé Cougar, c'est lui le fameux ''mountain lion'' qu'affectionne Edward (à l'heure du casse-croûte) et auquel il s'assimile, ce lion (des montagnes) malade et maso qui, plutôt que d'en faire son quatre-heures, tombe amoureux du Cygne (Swan), euh non, désolée, de l'agneau (lamb). J'y perds mon Anglais moi dans tous ces animaux, les coureurs toutes plumes au vent _(Oh lala, Edwaaaard en Bip-bip! Why not? L'a pas les deux pied dans la même Mephisto, l'animal.)_, les lions de tous poils, les cygnes de tous horizons, assimilés aux agneaux (non, pas aux _moutons! _Bella, elle bêle pas avec le troupeau. L'a sa propre voix. Elle suit personne, enfin... A moins que…Mais bon... vous verrez bien, hein?)

**Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est bien, vous aurez un bon point. J'espère que comme moi, vous aurez appris des choses et que vous avez apprécié ces bouts de savoir. Après tout, on peut être fan de Twilight et se ''culturer'' le neurone. Why not? Faites gaffe, y'a interro au prochain chapitre. Non, je rigole. Merci.**  
**Allez, je vous lâche. Allez relire ce prologue, en attendant la suite, et laissez miaokuancha vous envelopper de la lumière de son vêtement.**  
**BlueZozio :***


	2. 1- L'histoire de ma vie

**Mention megales: **De Stephanie à miaokuancha, d'elle à Blue, de Bluelinote à vous. Ainsi se disent les légendes. Histoires d'une histoire pour se souvenir des origines. Jamais volées. Transmises, avec amour et révérence, à la façon de la tribu des Fans. (Cf. Prologue, pour mentions légales complètes)  
**Remerciements: **De Blue à miaokuancha pour sa confiance et sa disponibilité. De miao pour vous et les riviouz que par Bluegramme interposé vous lui adressez. De Blue à vous qui prenez la peine de dire du bien de son passage au Français. Et pis je n'oublie pas, mon p'tit rayon de lumière, ma Doudoubêta, DOUMBEA.

* * *

.

.

––**(| VÊTEMENT DE LUMIÈRE |)––**

.

.

_**L'histoire de ma vie**_ ~

Maman me conduit à l'aéroport les vitres ouvertes. La clim' est en panne; elle attend son prochain salaire pour la faire réparer. Techniquement, Phil est censé aider pour ces choses là, puisqu'à présent ils sont mariés; mais il n'a que vingt ans et des poussières; et il joue au baseball, ça s'invente pas –– petites divisions [1], débute à peine. Tout ça fait de lui comme une espèce de grand frère pour moi, une espèce de petit frère pour ma mère, et plutôt **de l'espèce** fauché**e**. en dehors de l'avance qu'il a obtenue de l'équipe. Avance déjà dépensée dans l'achat de son billet pour le camp d'entraînement là-bas [1], à Jacksonville. Quant au prochain salaire de Maman, c'est aussi son dernier –– du moins pour son boulot d'ici, à Phoenix –– aussi faut croire qu'il servira à payer l'essence et autres **dépenses**, lorsqu'elle prendra la voiture pour suivre Phill. Les vitres ouvertes.  
De l'autre côtés des vitres, la terre **brun cendré, vive sous la lumière** file en marche arrière. À la radio, Chuck Wicks subtilise Cendrillon [2], et dans mes cheveux, le vent à peine chaud fait de tels nœuds qu'il me faudra double-dose d'après-shampoing pour les peigner. Mes bras ont la chair de poule parce que je porte ma chemise préférée –– celle sans manches, en dentelle anglaise, que j'ai eue quand j'avais douze ans. C'est ma Grand-mère qui me l'a donnée. **M**aintenant elle n'est plus là, alors, j'imagine que je suis contente que sa chemise m'aille encore. Les garçons, à l'école, peuvent me traiter de planchette tant qu'ils le veulent. L'ongle du petit doigt de ma Grand-mère vaut plus à lui seul qu'eux tous réunis.  
Au nord-nord-ouest –– depuis Phoenix, c'est exactement là –– il y a une ville appelée Forks. C'est une toute petite ville qui se cache sur la Péninsule d'Olympic dans l'état de Washington. Ce n'est pas si loin de Phoenix, j'imagine. Ça reste les Etats-Unis. Et puis le vol entre Phoenix et Seattle ne prend que trois heures et onze minutes. Mais, en réalité, ça pourrait tout aussi bien se trouver sur une autre planète. C'est différent à ce point-là. Il ne pleut pratiquement jamais à Phoenix dans l'Arizona. Il ne _pleut pas_ pratiquement jamais à Forks. Je le sais de source sûre. C'est à Forks que j'ai vécu les quatre premières années de ma vie. Et j'y ai passé deux semaines tous les étés depuis l'âge de huit ans jusqu'**à la fin de la Neuvième**[3]. Si vous avez deviné que c'est là que mon père habite, vous gagnez le gros lot.  
L'Aéroport de Phoenix Sky Harbor n'est qu'un éblouissement de pâle béton et de verre à midi. Même en janvier. À l'intérieur, l'air conditionné est réglé trop fort, et je me gèle au comptoir d'enregistrement. Tout est tel que je ne le souhaitais pas, mais j'ai obstinément laissé ma grosse doudoune toute neuve dans mon bagage à main. Au moins qu'on me laisse quitter ce sol avant d'avoir à la revêtir.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Bella? » me demande Maman, jusqu'à la dernière minute. « Tu détestes Forks. Tu ne te souviens donc pas combien tu pleurais et pleurais chaque fois que je te conduisais là-haut? »  
_Mais c'est parce que tu m'y laissais toujours, Maman._  
« Viens à Jacksonville avec nous. Tu t'y plairas. I**l y fait chaud**. C'est plein de soleil. »  
Comme les cheveux de Maman. Sauf que ses cheveux à présent sont tout froids, à cause de l'air conditionné.  
« Z'ont des plages, aussi. » **intervient** Phill joyeusement en canon.  
Mais j'ai mon billet dans la main. Et mes bagages sont enregistrés. Il n'y a plus rien à faire que de s'étreindre, et puis s'embrasser à la ronde, et puis se faire au revoir de la main de part et d'autre du verre.  
D'en haut, l'aéroport ressemble à l'un de ses éventails Art-déco en forme de feuilles de papyrus sauf qu'ici la tige –– l'autoroute qui y mène –– fait comme une courbe en S. Il rapetisse vraiment très vite, tandis que l'avion grimpe. Je dévore le désert avec des yeux d'affamée, m'imaginant que c'est l'été, jusqu'à ce que ça aussi, s'efface derrière moi.  
Quant des écharpes de nuages viennent masquer la vue du sol, je sors ma parka.

* * *

**NotesBleues**

**~ Ne tirez pas sur la traductrice ~**

Bon, là, j'avais écrit une longue lettre un peu énervée et pas très tendre à laquelle finalement vous échappez. Je résume, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à me répéter. Ça me prend du temps et c'est fastidieux, à force.  
- Il n'est pas un point, pas une virgule, dans cette histoire, qui n'ait été mûrement réfléchi. Par miaokuancha, et en ensuite par moi.  
- Ma Bêta a un excellent niveau d'expression et de Français. Elle m'a déjà posé bon nombre des questions que vous allez me poser. Les erreurs d'accord stupides qui peuvent rester après le passage de ma formidable DOUMBEA sont de mon fait, j'avoue. Et je ne les vois qu'une fois qu'elles sont en ligne. C'est rageant.  
- J'accepte les critiques à condition qu'elles soient motivées et argumentées. S'il s'agit d'expression, il va falloir me prouver que avez lu et compris la VO, et que vous avez au minimum le même niveau que moi et DOUMBEA, en Français. De plus, comme elle le dit dans le petit mot qu'elle m'a demandé de vous traduire en introduction du prologue, Miaokuancha est linguiste de formation. J'en suis une aussi, dans les tripes. Et c'est mon job dans la vrai vie. Alors pitié, avant de critiquer plus ou moins adroitement, avec plus ou moins de tact, assurez-vous de ne pas vous tromper. Cette traduction, malgré la taille réduite des chapitres, demande beaucoup de doigté, beaucoup de finesse et beaucoup de temps. Il s'agit de traduire une atmosphère bien davantage que de traduire des mots. C'est de la dentelle. Et même une virgule remplacée par un point fait du sens.  
- Si votre avis est éclairé j'adorerai débattre des points de traduction qui vous chiffonnent ou des tournures qui vous semblent bizarres.

Merci, d'avance.

**Cela dit, maintenant, vous pouvez vous arrêter là ou continuer sur les notes **

[1] **BASEBALL**  
**Petites divisions/ équipes**- _(Minor leagues_)  
J'ai eu la flemme d'aller me renseigne (beurk, du sport!) Vous devez cette note à ma superBêta:  
'' Wikipedia mon ami : _L'effectif d'une franchise de la MLB compte actuellement 25 joueurs. Or, un nombre beaucoup plus important de joueurs sont sous contrat avec les franchises de baseball de la MLB. Ces jeunes joueurs ou joueurs de réserve évoluent dans les ligues mineures organisées selon des niveaux de jeu : rookie, A, AA et AAA. Le niveau Triple-A est le plus haut niveau sous la Ligue majeure. _On dirait donc bien qu'il y a plusieurs divisions inférieures ''. Merci ma DOU.  
**Camp d'entraînement**_ (Training Camp)_ Je n'ai pas une idée très claire de ce dont parle miao, là. Du coup le mot ''ticket'' juste avant peut poser problème: suivant si miao parle du BILLET d'avion ou bien du prix que coûte le ''camp d'entraînement'' (peut être que c'est un espèce de stage spécial pour les nouvelles recrues d'une équipe, ou alors c'est tout simplement l'entraînement normal, mais alors pour quoi parler de camp? N'ayant pas de réponse (mais je ne désespère pas de trouver, J'ai choisi la simplicité: _Ticket_ devient billet d'avion , et camp d'entraînement est traduit tel des fans de Base-ball ont des infos plus précises, je prends.  
[2] **Chuck Wicks subtilise Cendrillon** _(Chuck Wicks is stealing Cinderella)_  
**Charles Elliot ''Chuck'' Wicks** (né le 20 juin 1979) artiste américain. Auteur, compositeur interprète de musique country.  
**''Stealing Cinderella''** (Voler/dérober ou Le vol de Cendrillon), co-écrit avec Georges Teren et Rivers Rutherford, est son premier single et meilleure performence de l'année 2007 pour un artiste country.  
Dans **la chanson**, le ''narrateur'' raconte qu'il se retrouve devant ''le père'' de la fille qu'il veut demander en marriage. Il se met à la place de celui qui va 'perdre sa fille', qui la voit encore comme une petite fille, une petite Cendrillon.  
**Refrain:** _In her eyes I'm Prince Charming / But to him I'm just some fella Riding in / and stealing Cinderella_  
(à ses yeux (à elle), je suis le Prince charmant, mais pour lui, je ne suis qu'un gars qui débarque (chez lui) sur son cheval et vient (lui) voler (sa) Cendrillon.  
Quand je lis ça, moi, je vois Edward, Charlie, une Volvo (avec quelques chevaux sous le capot), un fusil, peut-être une canette de bierre ou deux. Et Bella le fait totalement en Cendrillon qui s'occupe de la maison, des repas de son papa... A votre avis, c'est comme ça que cela va se passer dans l'histoire de miao? Vous savez quoi? Bein, même moi je ne le sais pas. Encore... Mais je le saurais avant vous.  
[3] D**epuis l'âge de huit ans jusqu'à la fin de la Neuvième**. _(from third grade to the end of middle school)_  
8 ans : ''_Troisième'' (Third Grade)_ [CE2-8/9 ans]  
_'' __**Middle School''**__. _C'est l'équivalent de notre collège mais le terme **Collège**, est trop français et porte trop à confusion avec le mot anglais_ ''college'' _qui s'applique aux 3 premières années d'université après l'équivalent du BAC._  
_En traduction, on essaie toujours d'éviter cet écueil en traduisant soit par l'âge, soit par les classes avec des notes de traduction. Certains traducteurs, pour plus de lisibilité, traduisent par les classes Françaises. Personnellement, je préfère rester fidèle au contexte Americain.  
'_'end of Middle School''_: fin du Collège - Troisième [_9th Grade = _''Neuvième''- 14/15ans].

~oOo~

Voilà. Cette histoire a pour l'instant 56 chapitre. J'ai traduit (premier jet) jusqu'au 21ème. Nous sommes trois à travailler sur cette traduction: Moi, l'auteur américaine, et ma BETA. Nous travaillons à trois mains sur un document en ligne. 9a peut prendre un peu de temps avant que la traduction d'un chapitre soit ''validée'' .) J'aimerais rattraper miaokuancha et parvenir à traduire les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'elle les poste. Heureusement, avec son boulot et le soin qu'elle apporte à son histoire, elle ''update'' lentement. Je vais peut-être y arriver.

Allez; je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et une très belle année 2013. Bises à tous et toutes.


End file.
